gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/Revised Rules
I noticed the rules didn't really fit the current state of the wiki, so I suggest these new ones are posted on the front page. #Please do not make pages for ideas/questions/discussions... they should be a blog post instead. #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #When looking at users we do NOT look at edits. Editing to make yourself seem better/more popular may result in a strike or ban. #You may use any picture that is reasonable to add to a page, but if the owner asks you to remove it, you must (unless it is necessary, like a disclaimer) #You should only add images that are your own. Screenshots are welcome but don't add copyrighted images. (Any image owned by a big company/group, like a picture of character, made-up place, or a design. #Do not add random images to your page and remove them for edits, it is considered vandalism. #Do not claim an idea of a page as yours. Ideas are shared throughout the wiki, and protecting an idea may result in a warning, strike, or ban. #Bans for multiple of these reasons may stack up not coherently to their official time. Admins decide the length of a ban at will on a vote. #Causing trouble will cause you to recieve a warning, strike, or ban. For example, saying something that directly conflicts with an Admins attempt to calm down a fight. (I.E. "Fights keep us evolving, let them fight") #The Admins have a lot of experience: trust their decisions, and arguing may cause unwanted consequences. #Fighting your ban will not shorten it, but lengthen it. #You should not make unreasonable edits. For example: Backspace XP then retypes it. #Do not edit pages or add random categories just to earn edits. #In order to protect our younger viewers, please don't post any personal pictures, or use bad language. Doing so may result in a warning, strike, or ban (unless pardoned by an admin or bur) #Do not complain about a ban as an unregistered. Doing so may have the ban lenghtened. #Bans will be discussed in the public, requiring a 2:1 vote to ban. #Promotions to rollback, and from rollback to admin will also follow this rule above. #A user may not jump directly to admin, unless admins unanimously agree. #Demotions of admins and rollbacks will be discussed in the public as well, following the 2:1 rule. #Burs will require a 2:1 community vote and a 1:1 admin vote to be demoted. #You must have at least 50 edits and have created at least one page to take part in votes. Please note that this doesn't mean you just make a bunch of edits to your userpage until you reach 50. The edits must be helpful in some way. #When voting, you may add your name and your name only. It doesn't matter if somebody told you on the game, or if you have screenshots. #Before demoting someone, there must be a community vote to do so. The same goes for promotions. Category:Blog posts